In related art printing systems, marking material such as toner is applied to a substrate to form an image. The marking material may be fixed to the substrate by thermal fusing. Thermal fusers such as those used in electrophotographic printing typically operate at high temperatures, e.g., about 150° C. to about 210° C. The energy is used to promote cohesion of toner particles, and promote adhesion of the particles to the substrate. The high temperatures required for thermal fusing may necessitate expensive and cumbersome cooling equipment. Such high temperatures may also limit substrate options, and limit efficiency by, e.g., requiring expensive and time-consuming make-ready and specific parameters per substrate, and requiring short-run times.